Voodoo's Disciple: Peanut Gallery
by Lord NV
Summary: The Total Drama Peanut gallery, both non competing and eliminatee, are encouraged to watch the competition as it progresses. Only for the said competition to take a dark turn as a sinister evil awakens from its slumber. Now they could really do nothing but watch as horrors unfold. Rated M for profanity and dark themes.
1. As Mad as a Hatter

**AN: Hey folks. Skillet28561 informed you of this in the latest chapter of his fic Voodoo's Disciple. If you haven't read that fic yet its about a serial killer on the loose in the competition after asserting control of a contestant's body. It has a very good plot but quite underated. You should be ashamed people, the author tires themself updating the fic and they received only little to no appreciation in return. You should review, fav and follow it since its lacking on all three's.**

 **Before we start, this fic centers around the Peaunut Gallery's reaction on the serial killer and his acts.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **As Mad As a Hatter**

As the competition of Total Drama progress, the non-competing and eliminated contestants were given residence to a penthouse nearby the Aftermath studio. Both interior and exterior were incredibly spacious, to the point of seemingly capable of housing fifty-fold individuals. It featured a great variety of luxuries such as a large outdoor pool, gigantic floor-to-ceiling mirrors, king-size beds and air conditioning units in each room, multiple couches, a flat-screen TV etc.

Right now, the contestants were gathered together in the TV room, either seated on the couches or on the carpet covering the floor. It was about 12:05 midnight and apparently none of them could sleep so they have decided to watch several films instead to avail their boredom and potentially make them soporific.

There were 3 triple-seater couches in the living room in an angular 'U' arrangement, all facing the glass square table at the centre. Seated on the left-side couch are Katie, Sadie, Beth and Lindsay while on the right-side couch are DJ, Izzy and Eva. At the central couch are Geoff, Bridgette and Leshawna. On the carpet before them are Trent, Harold, Justin and Noah.

All of them were facing the high-definition fgivenreen TV that hung on the wall, high enough that those on the floor could watch clearly without any objects on the table not obstructing their view.

In addition to giving them residence in the penthouse for the duration of the show, the producers also gave them this one-of-a-kind flat-screen TV. It has exclusive signal from the jumbo jet itself, allowing them to watch the contest live; it even instantly powers on whenever the show starts as long as its plugged in.

X-Men Days of Future Past, James Cameron's Avatar, Avengers and, to the dismay of many, Twilight. These were the movies they've watched. They were just about to give up when one of them had an idea.

"How about we check on the show" Beth proposed, receiving everyone's attention.

"Girl, why would you even think of that?" Leshawna asked, you can tell from everyone's attention that they share her sentiment.

"Yeah" Trent remarked. "I mean… The only thing we'll ever see there is everyone sleeping. Heck the cameras could even be off"

"Trent has a point guys" Bridgette said, turning to her castmates. "Watching people in their sleep is quite impractical and… creepy"

"And there's only one person we know willing to do something like that" Noah added dully as the name of someone formed in their heads.

"Sierra" Everyone said in unison.

"Wait I thought it was Sienna" Lindsay spoke in confusion, prompting others to either roll their eyes or face-palm at her stupidity, the former being chosen by most.

"It's Sierra numbskull, try to hook that in your brain" Eva took it upon herself to inform her fellow castmate, in an annoyed tone though.

"Ohhh"

"Come on guys" Beth tried in vain once more to persuade everyone "At least we should give it a try. We might see something… Behind the scenes you know"

Now that aroused everyone's' curiosity.

"Now that you've said it. I think we should give it a shot" Justin suggested. Mutterings of agreement could be heard among the group.

"Seeing how everyone's interested, here it goes" Geoff clicked a button in the remote labelled 'TD'. The screen quickly went static for a moment before a scene is then shown.

Little do they know that tonight they will never uncover a secret, but a horror that will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **It was around midnight on the plane of the contest. Chef was currently patrolling the halls of the plane of Chris's orders. So far everything had been clear in the economy class where Team Chris slept.**

"Uhh... Guys, why is Chef Hamlet walking in the hallways?" Lindsay was the first to speak, apparently mispronouncing the man's name.

"Guard duty I think" Eva suggested. "I think Chris forced him to do this"

"Wow, since when did Chris cared for our well-being? After my elimination?" Noah's sarcastic comment earned him a round of chuckles, even from Eva.

 **Now he was looking in on the Amazons.**

"It looks like he's checking the teams before he himself sleep" Bridgette deduced.

"Given what we're seeing, I think your right" Trent remarked, everyone simply nodded in agreement.

 **"Stupid pretty boy, making me check on these stupid teenagers at 12:13 in the morning. Don't I deserve a little me-time!" The angry man said.**

"I stand corrected" Eva gave a smug grin and crossed her arms though none paid her any mind.

 **A noise coming from the Amazon cabin was soon heard.**

"Looks like someone's still awake" Geoff said.

"But who?" Lindsay asked

"Probably it's just Stalkzilla" Eva deduced as she rolled her eyes.

 **He opened the metal door and looked around for any signs of one of them being awake but he ultimately saw nothing. That is for two beady red eyes which disappeared mere moments after he saw them.**

A collective gasp resounded all over the room.

"Dudes. Did you just see that?!" Geoff arched forward pointing his finger at the TV. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape like everyone else.

"What was that" Beth inquired, visibly scared.

"Did we just see a GHOST?!" DJ was also afraid.

"KYAAAAAA!" And so are Katie and Sadie, who are now hugging each other.

"Okay calm down everyone" Noah was the first to break from the trance of shock, his face returned to its usual expression. "It's probably Ezekiel again just like in Tokyo.

"I think Noah is right dudes" Geoff stated. "I mean... Zeke's been going all around the plane for the past days"

But it was never a ghost nor Ezekiel.

It was something much more sinister.

 **"Did I just?! This is why you aren't supposed to stay up this late." Chef said to himself before he felt something pressed up against the back of his neck. A cold blade.**

Everyone tensed at the sudden turn of events.

"Shit! Chef's screwed" Geoff screamed in shock.

"Wait what if this is all just a prank by Chris" Bridgette suggested to the others.

"As much as I wanted to believe you Bridgette, I have the feeling that this is not a mere prank and that that blade is quite real" Harold remarked.

 **"Your right about that. You might just see something you're not supposed to see." A voice said from behind. It was a very smooth and serpent-like voice coming from a man about sixteen years of age with a very slight cockney accent.**

"Wait a minute… an accent? This is quite odd"

"What are you saying Bridge?" Geoff asked his girlfriend.

"All of Chris' interns are Canadians. I think this guy is either an Australian or a British, I just can't tell" Bridgette explained.

"But that doesn't explain why some Brit or Aussie is on-board"

"Also, you could also tell from his voice that he's quite young" Noah remarked.

 **"Name's Cedric, Cedric von Túfeice"**

Cedric… von… Túfeice…" Bridgette repeated "Who's that?"

"And what kind surname is Túfeice" Leshawna said.

Since everyone's attention was directed at the unfolding scene, no one was able to notice the horrified expressions of Trent, Harold and Justin. The name has petrified both their body and soul.

For a moment they refused to believe it, hoping that their friend is simply playing a joke... a cruel joke and not a real nightmare.

 **Don't worry I'll allow you to turn around, it's only right that I look into the face of the man I'm about to kill."**

In the next scene though, the Drama Brothers' vain hopes are crushed by the dark reality.

 **The blade was moved slightly away from his neck allowing him to turn it and saw a tall and lean young man with messy and bedraggled brown hair stuffed inside of his tophat, which had a 10/6 card stuck in the rim.**

Everyone finally got a view of the person… and shivered as they saw his red-glowing eyes.

 **"Now let's just get rid of this memory shall we. When you wake up tommorow it will all seem like a bad dream. Or a night terror. However you want to look at it!" Cedric said before shadows flew off his armed blade and onto the body of his hostage.**

What the hell is that?!" Eva screamed in shock with everyone mimicking her.

"As a logical person I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think its magic… black magic" Noah said, prompting all but the Drama brothers to stare at him incredulously. "I've been reading a couple of books about occult you know"

 **Chef screamed in pain as the shadow consumed him and silenced him "I don't know what your even trying to accomplish screaming like that. I placed a silencing spell on the plane so nobody can hear anything."**

"Ooookay... Now I'm inclined to agree with Noah" Leshawna said.

 **It was at this point Cedric noticed the camera man filming him from the sides.**

"Fuck! He saw the camera-dude" Geoff was about to add something until the Drama Brothers descended into some unexplainable hysterics.

"Get out of there now!" Justin came first.

"Run! Quickly!" followed by Harold

"He's going to kill you!" then Trent.

 **The cameraman then ran off as fast as his legs could carry him in the opposite direction. However he was stopped in his tracks when the attacker appeared right in front of him, causing the camera he was holding to go to static.**

* * *

A horrible silence filled the room once the TV lost connection and they realized whoever that intern was, he very likely dead, after a few more moments of this Beth managed to stutter out in shock "W-what was that?"

"Oh no…" Everyone's head darted towards Trent as he and his bandmates got up, his face contorted with the expression of horror as his eyes remained fixed at the TV. Likewise, Harold and Justin mimicked him. Then, they found themselves unconsciously walking forward to the TV, stopping only when they walked past a few feet away from the table.

"Guys..." Trent turned to face everyone with Harold and Justin, the others tensed upon seeing the grave expressions they exhibited. "... The next challenge is taking place in Area 51 right?"

Noticing the seriousness in his tone, they nodded.

"Harold…" Trent turned towards his friend. "Contact the US Military… NOW!"

"I'm on it" Harold quickly ran towards the kitchen where he left his phone, panic evident in his face.

"Noah…" He then turned towards the said contestant. "How long until they reach Area 51?"

Noah placed his finger on his chin for a few moments before answering. Usually, he would be sarcastic in times like these but seeing the gravity of the situation, he has to set it aside "I think about… two to three hours"

"Trent…" Bridgette called the guitarist with concern. "… What's going on? What happened?!" She shared the confusion everyone has.

Trent, unsure how to respond, turned to Justin. Given how he's reacting, everyone correctly assumed that he knows something.

"You have to tell them" Justin said in an equally grave tone.

Trent faced everyone once again as he finally revealed what is happening.

"Cedric… Cedric has awakened"

 **AN: Review before you leave guys and gals, and don't forget to do the same to Skillet28561's Voodoo's Disciple.**


	2. Friends in the Final Frontier (Part 1)

**AN: Whoo! The chapter is finally here. Before we start, I would like to give a big thanks to Skillet for helping me with some parts that I had problems. As I've said in the previous chapter, go read and review his fic The Voodoo's Disciple. In fact, the new chapter is just out.**

 **Lastly, I forgot that Izzy isn't with the PG since she was taken by the military in** **Jamaica Me Sweat, my bad folks.**

 **Friends on the Final Frontier (Part 1)**

The entire penthouse itself was engulfed by a tense atmosphere ever since the so called 'awakening' was watched. The Peanut gallery is displaying what is best described as an antithetical behaviour; normally they would chat upon another as they await the next telecast of the show. But given what they've just witnessed 20 minutes ago, they now waited in silence; their hearts and minds too overwhelmed by anxiety to even think of deviating from the current collective behaviour.

The Drama Brothers are the primary example for this description. After revealing the grave news to everyone and alerting the US Military, they had wordlessly returned to their places on the floor. Their state ever since was akin to that of stone figurines, unmoving and unspeaking. Several of the cast have asked who Cedric is or what do they know about him, yet Trent, Justin and Harold simply ignored them as if they lacked awareness of the surroundings. Eva even went far too physically threatening them yet they showed no response, thankfully Leshawna and Geoff managed to pacify the short-tempered girl.

The truth is that the Drama Brothers wanted to tell them, but they found themselves so shaken by what they've witnessed that they couldn't even open their mouths.

Given how the Drama Brothers have become unresponsive, one of the cast has taken it upon themselves to uncover who this Cedric is, delving into the vast vault of information known as the Internet.

Not a single minute has passed and he already found something.

"I found it guys" Noah said as he placed his laptop on the table for everyone to see. At an instant, everyone, minus that still shaken Drama Brothers, peered over to see what their castmate has found, though those on the left and right couches had to stand. It was a list of search results in Google regarding the man known as 'Cedric von Tufeice', and at the top is a Wikipedia article regarding him.

"Well what are you waiting for know-it-all, click it!" Eva growled; her voice tinted with frustration over her attempts of asking the trio.  
"Sheesh, no need to be on the rush iron woman. I'm already on it" An annoyed Noah clicked the link. The article conjured on the entire screen, having all standard features of a Wikipage save for one thing.

"It doesn't have any picture" Bridgette pointed out as everyone noticed it. "I wonder why is that?"

Ignoring her, Noah read the introductory part of the article. "Cedric von Túfeice is the youngest and most prolific serial killer in Canadian history also known as the Mad Hatter Killer for his British heritage and top hat. This lunatic posed as a blind child looking for his mother before stabbing anyone who fell for the spiel to death with the knife hidden in his cane. He managed to kill 87 people before he got caught, but since he was a child he got sent to juvie on account of his age, where he killed 19 more kids. They were supposed to transfer him to San Quentin in America but he broke out during transfer and he was never seen or heard of ever since..."

Silence returned for a moment as the Peanut gallery digested the fresh information. Dread was now plastered over the face of the Peanut gallery.

"... Until now"

Everyone turned their heads towards Trent upon hearing his voice, though his gaze still remained on the floor.

"Trent..." Bridgette called, her voice tinted with fear. "Are you telling us that there's a serial killer ABOARD the Jumbo Jet!"

The guitarist gave no reply and remained to his grave silence. Everyone simply assumed the worst.

"T-That means... Everyone on the plane is in danger!" Leshawna came to a horrifying realization. Incoherent mutterings of varying anxiety broke out within the group.

"Oh fuck! We need to contact producer-dudes right now and tell them to shut the contest down before it's too late-" just as Geoff finished his proposition, the TV came to life.

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour"**

"It's starting!" In spite of the impassiveness he shared with his bandmates, Justin was the first to notice the sudden development. He and his brothers raised their heads to the screen in a mere split-second before everyone returned to their seats and direct their attention to the screen.

 **"Greece, hey it was ruined before we go there! Here we learned that Alejandro may not be perfect, unless perfection means being super klutzy. And Tyler spilled the beans about Duncan and Gwen's kiss."**

"Annnnd you have to remind us" it would appear that Trent's grave expression seemed to have evaporated and was replaced with that of annoyance as he rolled his eyes. The others could understand this; even with their breakup he still retained feelings for Gwen.

 **"Any thoughts? Kaboom! I had no idea Cody had such a killer right hook."**

"Oooohhh... that's gonna leave a mark" Bridgette remarked in amusement at the clip showing Cody punching Duncan, this makes sense because she's the most sympathetic to Courtney while others just regard her with shocked indifference. Everyone gave a brief laugh of their as if all worries were suddenly no more.

 **"In the end, the Amazons won. But, no one went home, so everyone could marinate in awkward soup for at least one more challenge. Who's going to get knocked out of orbit this week?"**

 **"Will Courtney get her revenge? And why am I the one flying the plane?!"**

As Chris this last question angrily, the camera zoomed to reveal that Chris had been at the helm, and was doing a terrible job.

The Peanut gallery's eyes widened in shock at the view of the cockpit lacking the presence of one Chef Hatchet.

"C-Chef's not there!" Leshawna said with concern visible on her face.

"Guys, do you think...?" Beth stared at them all with the same amount of concern. Everyone looked at one another with uncertainty, but refocused their attention back to the screen; presumptions would do them no good.

 **After the radio claimed they were entering restricted airspace Chris cleared his throat and said "Find out some of these and more on Total! Drama! WHERE THE HELL IS CHEF!"**

"Well that's a better name for this season" Noah sarcastically remarked, as if not caring what fate has befallen to the co-host. This action earned him the glare of everyone.

"Now's not the time Noah" Bridgette reprimanded her castmate. "Chef could seriously be hurt... or worse"

 **The scene opened to a full-view of the plane. It lasted for a few seconds before the scene shifted to the first-class section of the place where Gwen is sitting with her arms crossed before the view moved to scowling Courtney and Sierra, doing things with the clear intent of harming her; the former was working on a to do list and the latter making paper figurines.**

 **"Pummel Duncan... Pummel Gwen... Wash socks..." Courtney couldn't take it anymore and let her emotions go in the form of tears.**

"Ohhh Courtney" Bridgette spoke in sympathy as the CITs only remaining friend.

"Duncan you two-timing bastard" Leshawna hissed. She may hate Courtney, but she couldn't help but feel pity for the girl.

"I can't even believe I'm saying this but I'm with you on that one Leshawna" DJ said in agreement.

"Me too bro" Geoff joined in. "I mean... we do hate Courtney, but what Duncan did was just downright rotten. I would never even do that to my Bridgy-bear"

"Oh really..." Bridgette gave her boyfriend a narrowed glare. "Like when you ogled that girl in the airport"

"Ogling was something, kissing is something much more different" Geoff defended himself.

 **"The Cradle will fall... And down will come GWEN!"**

 **Only Heather seemed to be the slightest bit content as she drank her smoothie "What a beautiful day it is. Mmm what is that delicious smell? Oh I know! Tension! And it has nothing to do with me. Thanks Gwen."** **  
**  
"Bitch!" Leshawna could only sneer at the queen bee where others simply glared.

"That aside, has anybody noticed that Cody's nowhere to be seen" Beth pointed. Now that she's said it, the Peanut gallery has found themselves aware of the Geek's absence.

"Yeah your right" Eva replied. "Beanpole's not there"

"Maybe the Camera's not just focused on him yet"

"I dunno girl. 'Cause if he's there, he'd be defending Gwen. Trust me I know him enough to discern his behaviour"

"Maybe he's just hiding from Sierra again" DJ suggested, as it was very logical conclusion. This summoned mutterings of agreement among the cast.  
 **  
** **Gwen glared at the Queen Bee, though inwardly she pleaded for something to distract the others, if even for a moment. She got her wish when the camera moved its view to the entrance showing Cody entering, looking fatigued and bedraggled.**

"What the hell's wrong with beanpole" Eva asked with a raised eyebrow. "He looks wasted"

"Yeah that looks kinda wierd..." DJ added. "I mean, you can't just get that kind of look just by staying on the Confessional"

"Maybe he hid somewhere else" Noah called everyone's attention. "Izzy has spent much of her free time exploring the plane thus she  
knows many cramped spaces to hide on. She even told me of crossing paths with Ezekiel more than once"

 **"Cody? Where were you all night?" Sierra asked incredibly concerned with what had happened.**

"Hiding from you, obviously" Noah said as he rolled his eyes.

 **"I don't know! One second I'm sleeping comfy in my lounge chair, and the next I wake up in the cargo hold with the rats and Ezekiel. What's worse is that I have a really bad headache."** **  
**  
"It's a good thing Homeschool and the rodents didn't considered eating" Eva commented. Everyone looked repulsed at the imagination  
of such thing.

 **"Well get over it loser! We've got a challenge to win and I'm not going to lose it because you have a migraine got it?" Heather intimidated the tired geek.**

"Give the boy a break white girl" Leshawna narrowed her eyes at the queen be along with the others.

 **Despite looking fearful at first he quickly gained his own look of power and said with a slight cockney accent "Just so much as it doesn't interfere with what I have planned for today Sloth."**

For a moment, the Peanut gallery found themselves having raised eyebrows. The Drama Brothers on the other hand found their eyes widened.

"Whoa! did Cody just went from Canadian to... Britsh... to Aussie? Or to... Whatever" Geoff attempted to guess accurately. But given his lack of knowledge outside of his comfort zone, he failed utterly.

Eva rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What you're saying is that he suddenly spoke in an accent..."

"... And it's quite eerie"

Everyone turned their heads to Noah, his expression was different from that of the rest. His eyes were wide like the Drama Brothers, not for the awareness of the truth... but for the recognition.

"What makes you say that?" Katie asked the bookworm as Sadie hugged her even more. Apparently, this experience is becoming too much for the chubby BFFFL.

"His manner of speaking, it's similar to the one we heard hours ago"

"You mean Cedric?" Bridgette spoke the name with dread and apprehension.

"Yeah"

The pit of fear surrounding the Peanut gallery grew once again, but none more so than in Trent, Harold, and Justin for fear that they were close to finding the truth of the murderous stranger's relationship to their friend. And some of the smarter in the gallery like Noah and Bridgette began to make that connection. Luckily before this could be explored any further, white noise flashed indicating a confessional.

 **[Confessional]**

 **[Cody: (His hand grasping the red hand-shaped mark on the left of his face) Ow. I don't even know what I did wrong! What did I say?]**

"Umm... you called Hannah a Sloth" Lindsay answered idiotically.

 **The scene shifted into the economy section. Duncan, who was currently dressing his black eye with a steak before it moved to the group of Tyler, Owen and Alejandro.**

 **"I'm serious. The guy's a jackass with a capital 'G'. I'd never cheat on my Lindsay the way he hurt Courtney" Tyler said aloud.**

"Awww... that's so sweet of you Tyrell" Lindsay swooned, mispronouncing her boyfriend's name once again.

"It's 'J' Tyler, else it'll be 'Gack-ass'" Noah's remark earned the laughter of some contestants. "You should give up sports for now and try improving your vocabulary"

 **"He deserves a two kicks to the-"**

 **"Permission to speak freely you know, athlete to athlete" Owen requested to his friend while holding up his emptied medal.**

"Okay... I don't even know how he did that" a wide-eyed Harold remarked at the sight of the mangled medal.

 **"What happened to your medal?** **  
**  
 **"Oh. I ate the chocolate, so good, refilled it with peanuts, ate those, refilled it with foam packing peanuts, ate those, puked up a painful white cloud and didn't refill it." Owen explained.**

"How are those even related to the medal?" Eva enquired rhetorically with a confused look.

 **Not long after that, a muffled noise coming from the luggage compartments can be heard.**

 **"Guys, I think that the plane is haunted!" Owen screamed fearfully and tried to fit himself under the benches to hide.**

 **It was at this point Alejandro stood up "Relax Owen, it's probably just some rats up there. Let me show you."**

 **Alejandro opened up the door to prove his point, only to be crushed by a much larger man. It was Chef, who was tied up in his own apron, gagged with his boots, and had several scratch and burn marks on his face.**

The appearance of a living-breathing Chef Hatchet elicited a round of gasps, the immediate sense of relief diminished whatever anxiety was left within them.

"He's alive!" Trent shouted. He and his bandmates had assumed the worst since Chef's lack of presence early in the episode. Chef Hatchet is very lucky to be alive as Cody told them of Cedric having the habit of leaving not a single survivor in his crime spree.

"Thank god almighty nothing much happened to him" DJ added.

"Yeah man, but Chef-dude is still jacked-up" Geoff pointed the injuries the co-host sustained, undoubtedly a work of the killer.

"That doesn't matter Geoff. What's important is that Chef's alive" Bridgette said to her boyfriend.

 **Tyler jumped from his seat and began untying the man from his apron. "Chef? What happened to you?" he removed the boot on his mouth to let him explain.** **  
**  
"A man named Celery attacked him Tyler!" some of the contestants erupted into a fit of laughter while others felt their lips quiver as they suppressed themselves from laughing at another instance of Lindsay's stupidity.

 **"I don't know, I was just checking on you stupid kids like I was told to do. But then after I checked the Amazons, somebody or something jumped me."**

 **"Well I always knew Courtney was completely insane." Duncan quipped in response to Chef's frightened raving as he was revealed to be carving a skull.**

 **"It wasn't Courtney stupid. I got a good look at his face and I'm sure it was a guy. A guy who had red eyes!"**

 **At the mention of the red-eyes, Duncan found himself petrified as if he stared directly at Medusa's accursed eyes. His carving came to a halt as his eyes widened.**

"Wait, is it just me or did Duncan just have a small heart attack?" Beth asked noticing the flash of fear on Duncan's face. She and the rest were perplexed at how the delinquent reacted.

Bridgette spoke up as well, also noticing the change in Duncan's expression. "He definitely seemed a little scared. Maybe he knows something too?"

"I'm with you on this one Bridge" Leshawna sided with her.

 **Before he even knew it, the delinquent turned to the recently released Chef. "Wait! Did he have a British accent, messy brown hair, and a top hat with a fraction card stuck in the rim?" The delinquent felt his heart drop when Chef nodded to all of these questions.**

The Peanut gallery's eyes widened as well at how Duncan perfectly describe the killer they saw earlier. It could be a coincidence, but given how his first reaction, it was doubtful – very doubtful.

"I think you may be right Bridge." Geoff squeaked out to his girlfriend, not even aware that his arms were wrapped around her.

"Geoff..." an annoyed Bridgette turned to her boyfriend's direction with a frown. "... Will you stop that. You're a grown man for godsake!" she pushed him away from.

"I think you need to do a bit more research Bridgette" Noah called her attention. "We can't just immediately jump to conclusions without sufficient information"

"There's no need..." The entirety of the Peanut gallery diverted their gazes towards the Drama Brothers, whose eyes remained glued to the screen. Their attention was directed to Trent in particular. "... She's correct"

Bridgette's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You mean..."

"Yes" Trent continued. "Duncan knows as well"

This made the rest of the room go silent once again, from the weight of this shocking news. The silence was thankfully broken when Chef spoke up again on the other side of the screen.

 **"Listen. Do me a favour..." Chef called the delinquent's attention once more. "... There's a room we use for storage next to the confessional that I check everynight. Do you mind checking it for me before we start the challenge?"**

 **Why didn't you do it yourself last night?" Duncan asked sarcastically before being grabbed by the collar of his skulled shirt.**

 **"Because I was a little busy getting stuffed into a luggage compartment!" Chef growled before tossing the keys to Alejandro and passing out.**

"Whoa, is Chef Hatchet going to be OK" Katie asked.

"He will" It was Noah who answered. "He's a tough guy of course"

 **"Well men looks like we have a new mission to work on before the challenge. Shall we complete it?" Alejandro said to his paralyzed and anxious teammates, though only Tyler spoke of his doubts.**

 **"I don't know bro, what if that guy who attacked Chef is there?"**

"Now that Tyler said it, what if he is indeed hiding there" DJ said with fear in his face. This did nothing but reignite the anxiety of everyone.

 **Alejandro turned to his concerned teammate. "Relax Tyler, Chef and Chris probably just had too much vodka and he had a night terror…and somehow stuffed himself into the luggage compartment…That's not important, what matters is that we get the job done."**

"Don't listen to the snake red-boy" Leshawna called at the screen. "He knows nothing of what we've just seen"

 **His shoddy explanation managed to at least partially quelled the fears of Tyler and Owen who followed him on the route to the confessional.**

"Tyler don't go!" Lindsay screamed at her boyfriend, reaching out a hand as if trying to stop him.

Noah rose from his seat and pointed a finger towards his friend "Owen stay where you are!"

Geoff decided to join in with a smile on his face instead. "Just let Al go by himself so the killer would kill him" at an instant, Geoff received a disapproving glare from every single person on the room. "What...?" he looked primarily at Bridgette, whose arms were crossed. "... It's just a joke"

"It's NOT funny Geoff" Bridgette scolded her boyfriend before turning her attention back to the television with the others.

Before returning his attention to the screen with the others, Geoff muttered one last dark joke with a smirk, one that he made sure that wasn't heard.

"I hope Cedric kills you Al"

 **The camera moved to Duncan, who stayed behind and began to stretch.**

"That's weird. Duncan's just staying where he is." Sadie commented upon noticing Duncan was the only who stayed put.

"It's not all that weird. Duncan knows who this guy is, so even he would be afraid of him." Noah explained his actions. "But as much I want to make fun of him for being afraid, it's probably the best course of action. Smart move."

 **"Hey Duncan you coming man?" Tyler called from the doorway.**

 **"No, you guys can handle it on your own. I'll just be here practicing for the challenge." Duncan stuttered trying to excuse himself from the task at hand.**

 **Tyler easily noticed his out of character behaviour and decided to press him further "What, you're not scared are you?"**

 **Duncan instantly brought his fist up into the jock's face threateningly and snapped back "I am not scared! Let's go to the stupid storage."**

Upon seeing the foolish act Noah slapped his forehead "I take everything back, he's still a moron" the Peanut gallery as well were in a state of absolute disbelief.

"Duncan you idiot, set your ego aside for now" DJ stood and called out for his friend.

"You're telling me! Listen to your head, not your ego!" Leshawna growled at the television only for Harold to stand up.

"Is he serious?! He'd rather stroke his own ego than do the smart thing and let actual authorities investigate! He could tear you apart but all you care about is your stupid pride! Gosh!"

"I mean seriously, it's dumb enough getting on the bad side of one of the game's fiercest competitors. Now you're walking into a lion's den!" Justin also made himself heard, just as angry as Harold.

Eva did nothing but scoff. "It's his funeral anyway"

"Is it just me or does he just keeps getting more idiotic?" Trent asked through his tranquil fury.

 **[Confessional]**

 **[Alejandro: I've always wanted to see into that room. Its contents could prove useful to my game. Though I am a bit confused as to how Chef ended up in that situation, but upon more thought it probably has something to do with today's challenge, like what was done in London. Maybe we're visiting the Warren Museum?]**

Noah gave a dismissing shook with his head. "I don't think whatever's in there would help you Al"

 **[Duncan: (His arms are crossed) I was not scared! His description was just a bit too familiar for comfort is all…but even if it is the guy I'm thinking of I could definitely take him on! Totally…yeah…]**

"Is he insane?" Trent proclaimed with furrowed eyebrows. "Cedric may look weak but his strength eclipses yours by a great margin... that guy could brutalize you in just a matter of seconds"

"H-How do you even know that?" DJ asked with a disturbed expression at such capability, something most of the Peanut gallery have plastered in their face.

The guitarist glanced at his frightened friend, unsure how to respond.

It was then Justin stepped in once more to aide his bandmate. "We... just know"

DJ would've opened his mouth to ask more if not for the static shifting into the next scene. It took just a split-second for everyone to return to the screen.

 **The remnants of Team CIRRRRH stopped In front of the door both anxious and curious. The door was definitely not in its previous condition; instead of being intact as it was supposed to be, it had large chunks of it missing and the lock was completely torn off by what appeared to a large knife.**

"Damn!" Eva was the first to remark. "The door took quite a beating. Definitely the work of that Cedric guy"

"How so?" Leshawna inquired.

"Nine-addict said it himself; Cedric is much stronger than Duncan" Trent gave a displeased groan at the label Eva just gave him. "That psychopath stuffed Chef in that small compartment all by himself. From what I can guess, only DJ and I are the only ones strong enough to do the same feat." Eva paused for a moment to catch her breath. "All-in-all, what we're seeing here is a testament of his physical strength"

DJ began to quiver. "I can't believe that Cedric is this strong"

 **"So, who wants to go in first, 'cause I'm totally up for it?" Duncan stuttered in a confident tone.**

The delinquent's continual facade prompted an amused chuckle from Noah. "He's trying to look brave"

 **Alejandro sensed his insecurity and decided to press him further to get under his skin "It's ok to admit your scared Duncan, we won't think less of you for it. Well, not any less of you then we already do."**

 **"Don't hold your breath Al!" Duncan sneered as he stomped over to the entrance and kicked down the door.**

 **The camera shifted in position to include only Duncan's face and upper body. The punk was speechless as he walked through the doorway with eyes wide and his jaw dropped to its maximum.**

Noah's eyes widened in conjunction with the delinquent. "Guys I got a bad feeling about this"

 **Alejandro took note of this and approached him inside the room "Duncan, what's the matter…¿** _ **qué en el mundo?**_ **" The Latin snake instantaneously matched that of Duncan in terms of expression**

 **The blood and chunks of flesh flung around the room were reminiscent of a wild animal attack. Splinters of bone littered the floor of the roof, and pieces of bone marrow and grey matter were plastered against the wall. But what drew the most attention in the room was the seven-sectioned circle of blood drawn into the wall.**

As expected, the gallery broke out onto panic upon seeing the horrific murder scene. Bridgette, Harold, Justin, and Leshawna let out ear piercing screams of pure horror while others like Beth and Lindsay, just hugged each other in fear and averted their eyes along with Katie and Sadie. Eva and Noah stood there is still as a statue, though you could tell they were just as shaken as everyone else. Geoff just flat out ran from the room screaming, knocking the remote to the ground where the pause button is accidentally clicked. DJ and Trent had to run to the trash can and bathroom to vomit since their weak stomachs acting when they saw the murder.

Having competed the most out of anyone in the Peanut gallery Leshawna spoke up after finding the soul to speak "I've dealt with high explosives, sharp obstacles, gross food, and Heather for three seasons. But this is by far the worst thing I've ever seen, period."

"You're telling me. Not even I could do something like that?" Eva said just as shocked as everyone else.

"This is even worse than that shark feeding frenzy a few years back. At least there was a body then." Bridgette added her two cents in.

"But I thought Cedric just stabbed his victims to death. He must have stabbed a lot." Noah said, very choked up in contrast to his typical snark.

"Actually he just pinned them down with the knife in his cane. Cedric would do any number of things to drag out his victim's suffering, like-" Harold tried to stutter out an explanation only to be interrupted by a screaming Beth.

"Stop it please! I don't wanna hear anymore!" Beth squealed in horror only to see a broken camera amongst the carnage. "Wait, is that…?

The Peanut gallery once again froze upon realizing this was the fate that befell the camera intern last night. Thankfully the silence was broken when Geoff walked back into the room with Trent and DJ, the latter accidentally stepping on the remote and un-pausing the program.

 **"Hey Al, can we come in yet." Tyler asked from behind the doorway, blissfully unaware of the horrors inside.**

 **"No my friend, I wouldn't recommend it." Alejandro said as he walked forward.**

"I can't even believe this but I have to agree with Alejandro on this one" Noah admitted, still shaken by what he saw just moments ago.

 **He stopped in front of the blood circle and noticed a certain detail about it written in the rectangles "Lust, pride, gluttony, envy, wrath, sloth, and greed. The seven deadly sins. But what are those symbols in the center supposed to mean?"**

 **In response to his Latino teammates aloud wondering Duncan took a closer look at the aforementioned circle and froze with fear when he came to the symbol in the center.**

A gasp escaped Noah's mouth upon recognizing the symbol. "PAUSE IT! PAUSE IT NOW!"

Amidst being startled by Noah's unnatural outburst just like everyone else, Geoff just complied. It was when an angry Eva grabbed Noah's collar.

"What the hell know-it-all?!"

"That symbol… I know it" Noah pointed to the screen, showing the central symbol. "That's the Veve of the loa Baron Samedi"

"Baron Who?" Leshawna asked.

"Baron Samedi is a Loa of the dead in the Haitian Voodoo and the head of the Guédé family of Loa, who are well proficient in the arts of voodoo and black magic." Everyone's gazes fell upon DJ after he gave a brief summary of the person in question. Before they could even ask, he explained. "Jamaica and Haiti are both neighbouring countries, so it's only normal to know the culture there"

"We get it now but… what does it have to do with Cedric?" Leshawna pressed on.

"I dunno" DJ admitted amidst scratching the back of his head.

 **The punk felt his stomach get nauseous and his body get dizzy before vomiting from the stress of the terrible memories.**

 **"Duncan… are you okay?" Alejandro asked with feigning concern.**

The flash of apparent concern is something that has not gone unnoticed by both Bridgette and Leshawna, two of the Spanish snake's victims.

Bridgette gave a look of disbelief. "Is he… concerned?"

"Alejandro, concerned" Leshawna scoffed, well aware of what is behind the veil. "I' ain't buying it"

Noah nodded his head in agreement. "That guy's a snake"

 **Once he wiped the remaining the vomit from his face, Duncan growled defensively "Of course of I am, why on earth would I be scared of a stupid symbol.**

"Oh come on Duncan!" Geoff got up from his seat and found himself screaming, already fed up at his friend's continual façade. "Will you stop that already for Christ's sake. It's better to admit that you're scared man rather than continue acting tough, you could die because of your ego you know"

"A fair point I admit" Noah affirmed. "The idiot is getting his pride preserved at a time like this. I already have that feeling that he'll regret it dearly"

 **"I don't believe I said anything about the symbol." Alejandro answered with the slightest bit of smugness in his voice.**

"Ohohoho, we have a checkmate there" Noah remarked in amusement.

 **When notified of his revealing error, Duncan angrily stormed out of the room.**

 **"I'm going to go brush my teeth."**

 **[Confessional]**

 **[Alejandro:** **It appears our delinquent friend has some hidden trauma. Likely from juvie. And if I figure out what it is I might be able to use it against him, and push him off the slippery slope of elimination.]**

"Honestly Al. You're so see-through it hurts." Noah said dryly to his enemy.

Leshawna just growled at the Latin manipulator. "Greedy snake"

 **[Tyler:** **Wait a second, Duncan actually brushes his teeth? I guess you learn something new everyday.]**

This statement from Tyler prompted quizzical looks from the Peanut gallery minus Geoff and DJ. They have assumed Duncan's parting words to be a simple excuse but given Tyler's reaction, they saw it best to inquire.

"Does he?" it was Katie who asked.

"Of course" Geoff said. "All people do that everyday… well, except Harold" he pointed a finger towards the nerd.

"Hey!"

 **The scene shifted to the staff lounge where Chef is shown to have apparently recovered from his experience and was now cautiously playing chess with Chris and trying to fix the malfunctioning fax machine at the same time.**

"Well on the bright side, Chef seems to be doing better." Beth was quick to point out. "Things seem to be looking good-"

 **Until the plane started to shudder.**

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Chef screamed in terror as he ducked under the table.**

"Looks like I spoke to soon."

"Poor Chef! Just thinking about what Cedric put him through last night makes my skin crawl." DJ voiced his sympathies for his former ally.

"If this is what he does to random strangers, I'd hate to see what he does to people that actually make him mad." Leshawna's response was enough to prompt everyone to swallow their throats. It had a different effect on the Drama Brothers though; they cringed remembering how their friend vividly detailed them of what an incited Cedric could do.

 **"Chillax man, the plane just needs a tuneup." Chris said before grabbing his P.A radio "Attention potential crash victims; please remain calm. Our autopilot is testing some equipment. Snacks in the common area if you don't believe me and want a last meal"**

 **The remaining members of the cast gathered into the common area around the snacks, which turned out to just be a bowl of fruit.**

 **Owen was quick to make his disappointment known. "You call these snacks? We're all going to die!"**

 **Mere seconds after he began crying the overweight contestant crammed a whole bunch of bananas into his mouth. Despite still being very shaken by what he had seen earlier that night Duncan approached his partner in affair.**

 **"Looking especially pasty this morning."**

 **"That means so much coming from a Cyclops." Gwen teased back much to the ire of Courtney.**

 **Alejandro took the opportunity to manipulate and feigned distaste. "Unbelievable! Forgive me, I am simply offended on your behalf. Perhaps a little payback is in order; how would Duncan like it if** _ **you**_ **flirted with someone?"**

"Don't listen to the snake girlfriend" Leshawna called out. "It'll be your undoing."

 **The Latino pointed to Tyler especially failing at eating a banana, which gave Courtney an idea.**

Much to Lindsay's dismay. "You can't be serious" the buxom blondie cried-out. "My Tyler! You could just pick Cory or even Jalapeño"

"It's quite logical if you asked me, given how he's the one without a _partner_ on board. Sierra would probably mangle her if she dare approached Cody and Heather might mangle her if she does that to Alejandro" Beth's explanation has drawn the curious looks of the Peanut gallery.

"Woah… Heather… and Alejandro?" Bridgette asked in confusion.

"Well, I noticed some _interesting_ footages between them"

"Now that you've said it, I think I agree with you. An attraction between them has been repeatedly hinted in the previous episodes" Geoff added his knowledge over the matter.

"A snake and a bitch… what a wonderful combination" Noah deadpanned, to the low mutterings of some contestants.

 **The camera panned to Cody, who looked towards them with a confused leer.**

"That's weird; Cody seems more into this than he should be." Bridgette noted his of character behaviour.

 **[Confessional]**

 **[Courtney: Duncan will lose it! It's basic break up math; the more mad Duncan gets, the more jealous he looks. The cruddier Gwen feels, the more vindicated I am. It's perfect!]**

Noah gave a dismissive eye-roll. "Pftt, like that will even work"

 **[Cody: Really? Flirting with Tyler?! That's your game plan? I'm sorry how did this girl get so far last season? Oh right legal contracts and stuff. I'm just saying flirting with someone just makes herself look more pathetic and thus a bigger target, not to mention it makes you look like a big fat hypocrite by flirting with SOMEONE ELSE'S boyfriend when you've been a wreck over the exact same thing… Where is all this coming from? I guess my migraine is making me a better strategist!]**

Everyone was speechless, stunned by what they've just witnessed in the geeky boy.

"Well that was…explosive." Leshawna said, shocked at how Cody had reacted to the CIT's strategy, not noticing her boyfriend's increasingly terrified expression.

Also being scared of the rest of the Peanut gallery putting two and two together Justin hastily put an excuse together "Maybe Cody's headache is affecting his temper. I mean it did cause him to stand up to Heather earlier."

"Hmm… I think your right" Leshawna conceded, this made Justin sigh in relief. He, Harold and Trent knew that a symptom of Cedric's re-emergence is the sudden change of attitude.

 **The camera returned to show Tyler exercising on a nearby pipe. "Must. Leave. Beautiful. Corpse!"**

"What did he just say?" Leshawna bore a bewildered look at the red jock.

 **With a quick signal from Alejandro, Courtney executed her plan. "Tyler is super cute!"**

 **The moment she said that, Tyler's shoe went flying off his foot hitting Courtney right in the face and knocking her down.**

"Ohhh…" The Peanut gallery lets out a collective groan.

 **Despite this accident, she wasn't deterred "Haha, wooow. You're so fit and strong Tyler."**

"This won't work guys" Noah referred to what Courtney is doing. "The way Courtney does it makes it obvious that it's just a pretend"

Leshawna nodded her head. "Agreed!"

 **The camera panned to Duncan who looked to his ex-girlfriend with not a look of jealousy, but one of irritation before the lights went out and it turned into one of fear. In the complete darkness, only their eyes were left visible.**

"Sometimes I wonder how they even do that" Eva said in reference to the pairs of eyes in the blackness.

 **Everyone let out a gasp before a farting noise came from the darkness.**

 **"The dark as my witness that was not me." Owen said being able to tell everyone was glaring at him through the shadows.**

Noah simply rolled his eyes over the pathetic attempt his friend made. "Oh please, its plain obvious that it's you Owen"

 **The mood was broken when a cockney voice whispered in a sing song voice "** _ **Lust, and pride, and gluttony. Envy, wrath, and sloth, and greed!"**_

"CEDRIC!" DJ screamed in fear upon recognizing the voice. Everybody else had a similar horrified reaction briefly forgetting the serial killer was still hiding out on the plane.

"What are we going to do?! What if he…decides to…" Bridgette came to another harsh realization of what Cedric could do in an enclosed space.

 **After the song had finished, almost everyone in the room began to scream, Duncan and Alejandro especially.**

"Hold it!" Noah said to the others while Geoff paused the episode to hear what he had to say "Not everyone was screaming just now. Someone stayed silent. I think it might have been Cody."

While the Drama Brothers winced when Noah came one step closer to the truth, everyone else winced for another reason "You think Frederick might have gotten him?" Lindsay asked.

"No he would have had some sort of reaction. Something else is up here." Noah began to collect his thoughts. Before he could come to a conclusion, Harold quickly snatched the remote out of Geoff's hands and unpaused the TV.

 **They only got louder once the plane took a nosedive towards the ground, before correcting itself at the last possible second.**

"Ok seriously how is that even possible Chris." Noah grumbled again with the sudden change in tone caused by the host's stunts.

 **Though they had ceased their screaming once they had stopped falling, Owen still kept hollering until Alejandro said and snapped "Three two one and you're back."**

 **At that exact moment, Owen stopped screaming much to Duncan's shock and Al's relief "We landed already? Huh, I'm so over my flying thing."**

 **"Looks like I owe you five bucks."**

 **[Confessional]**

 **[Alejandro:** **My Uncle Julio's a hypnotist. Manipulating runs in the family! And that wasn't the only post-hypnotic suggestion I gave Owen, hmm hm hm.** **]**

"So you admit that you came from a family of snakes, which explains things" Bridgette growled with arms crossed.

Lindsay looked at her in a confused expression. "So Alemangno is a snake, but why does he look like a human?"

Everyone's only response was to face-palm themselves at another instance of Lindsay's stupidity.

 **About five minutes later everyone stood outside the plane in the middle of a Nevada desert with Chris standing there in military garb "Everyone, welcome to the coolest extraterrestrial-ist place in the world: Area 52,"**

Noah quirked an eyebrow over the host's announcement. "52? There's no Area 52 Chris"

 **"52? Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is." Gwen skeptically stated,**

 **"The show's so broke we have to fake an area now?"**

"What she said" Noah agreed.

 **"Nope. This really is Area 52. That's Area 51 right there. We're just inside the border; well, all of us except Duncan" Chris said and the camera panned to Duncan just in time to show him get electrocuted.**

Everyone lets out a chuckle at the sight. Karma is indeed a bitch.

 **"Thanks for the laser show colonel."**

 **Eventually the laser disappeared and dropped Duncan like a rock, while Courtney laughed and hung onto Tyler.**

 **"It's good to have friends in Area 51 places."**

 **[Confessional]**

 **[Duncan:** **(He is shown standing)** **Flirting with Tyler? I knew she hated me, but I had no idea she hated me that much. Wow** **!** **]**

"Well it's completely justified given how you cheated on her" Eva pointed out.

 **"Listen up space cases." Chris was about to explain the challenge before a large platoon of black ops soldiers rushed into the plane.**

"Wait what are those buff guys in armour going onto the plane for" Lindsay asked dimly only Bridgette to explain.

"Those are American Black Op Soldiers Lindsay. They're probably sending them into catch Cedric"

"You really did call the cavalry in huh string bean" Leshawna said in surprise as she gazed to her boyfriend, who nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah… I just hope that they're enough to subdue Cedric"

 **"Um Chris what are those guys doing." Sierra asked while she and the others watched them rush inside.**

 **"Oh them? They're here to capture some whack job, serial killer, stowaway who hacked up one of our interns and turned him into an arts and crafts projects. Now we're sending all our interns back to Canada so something like this doesn't happen again. From the police report they faxed us, the psycho's name is Frederick de Luna. He broke out of prison a few years ago and they've been chasing him ever since. Must have snuck onboard back in London."**

"Frederick de Luna! Are those guys taking stupid meds or something, he clearly said his was von Túfeice!" Leshawna objected to this error only for Justin to suddenly start panicking.

"The fax machine was broken earlier! He must have messed with it! Cedric used his voodoo to mess with it! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, THEY'RE ALL GONNA-"

In order to calm his band mate Harold slapped a few times "Get ahold of yourself. Freaking out won't do any good."  
 **  
"Shouldn't they be calling the RCMP or something? The Black Ops seems like kind of a stretch?" Gwen asked.**

"I actually agree with Gwen there. It does seem a bit much." Beth gave her opinion.

 **"Considering the fact that half the squad of police officers sent to apprehend him ended up dead." Chris gave a dark retort.**

This caused the room to go silent once again. Breaking the silence, Katie tried to reason with herself "That has to be a mistake could kill that many policemen."

"He's telling the truth." Trent grimly said before continuing to explain "But that's not the scary part. The scary part is that this was after he had turned himself in."

 **"But back to the challenge at hand. 5-1 is one of the most tightly protected military bases in the world! Which is why tonight's challenge is going to be so much fun! For me."**

 **/PART ONE: Break into Area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma rayed, or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by black ops soldiers, so if anyone explodes, their hilarious but untimely death will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident./**

 **/PART TWO: Each team must find a genuine alien artifact inside Area 51's infamous Black Box Warehouse. You need to find something alien that still works. But be careful, the warehouse is loaded with booby traps./**

 **/PART THREE: The winning team must bring their working artifact back to Area 52 intact. Final team back will send someone out the Drop of Shame./**

" **One final warning. DO. NOT. GET. CAUGHT? Rumor has it trespassers get a memory wipe and are transferred to an alien colony where they either become slaves or food! You have till dawn! Go!"**

"Given the secrecy of that area… extreme measures are justified" Noah concluded in a monotone manner, only to earn the ire of Bridgette once more.

"Are you even concerned for the lives of our friends!"

"I'm concerned as much as all of you are, I'm just voicing my observations" Noah defended himself, not bother to dart his eyes from the screen. "Don't judge me just because of the tone of my voice"

 **The camera shifted to Team CIRRRRH, who were heading towards their first obstacle before the Black Box Warehouse.**

 **"We should split up and scout for points of entry. Owen's with me!" Duncan explained his plan resulting in Owen following him, while Alejandro and Tyler stopped dead in their tracks along with the camera.**

 **"So Courtney eh? She can't stop flirting with you!" Alejandro suggested to his tracksuit wearing friend.**

"More like pretend flirt" Noah quirked.

 **"** _ **Flirting**_ **? With** _ **me**_ **? Whoa! But nah, I couldn't cheat on my Lindsay" Tyler stood firm much to the apparent admiration of Alejandro.**

Lindsay lets out a cry of affection. "Awww how faithful of you Tyler"

"Yeah" Beth agreed with her best friend. "Good thing he's faithful to his girlfriend, unlike someone there" she refers to Duncan

 **"Good for you my friend." The Latino told him proudly.**

 **His attention was brought away though when Duncan called out "Hey guys, you've gotta see this!"**

 **The duo approached behind the rock to see that they were right up onto the entrance of Area 51's Black Box Warehouse. While it looked intimidating at first a small bunny than began hopping past them.**

 **"I think it's safe to cross!" Tyler said as the rabbit got closer, though he would eat his words when a laser came out of nowhere and charred its fur.**

"The poor bunny" Everyone became startled as DJ lets out a high-pitched scream of horror.

"What on earth is wrong with them" Bridgette joined in with anger, referring to the people in the facility. "What kind of threat does a small harmless animal could even do?"

"Maybe it's because their cuteness would give anyone a heart attack" Noah chuckled to himself before being kicked by Bridgette in the head. "Ow!"

Bridgette's eyes looked as If it will drill the know-it-all's head "That's not funny!"

 **"I'll be on the plane!" Owen said while cowering behind the rock.**

 **"Listen up; I have a plan to get past those lasers. Just follow my lead." Duncan told his teammates as the lasered bunny ran past them screaming in pain.**

"Well at least it lives" Eva remarked in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

 **Duncan ran past the camera and returned with some rocks, which he passed out to his teammates and said "Throw the rock in the opposite direction your running. Now!"**

 **Alejandro did so first running to a rock close the entrance with ease, giving a thumbs up to signify his success. Tyler went next though he wasn't paying attention to where he was running and ran right into a cactus, though it was close enough to the warehouse that it didn't matter.**

 **"Owen go!"**

 **Despite previous examples Owen ran screaming** _ **with**_ **the rock and was zapped by the laser, sending him flying behind the fence.**

 **"Huh how'd you get over there?" Owen asked his teammates, not realizing where he'd fallen.**

Noah simply rolled his eyes. "The correct statement would be how you remained intact from the explosion"

"It's either a very low-yield explosive or… Divine intervention" Harold guessed.

Leshawna stared at her boyfriend with eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you have a spiritual side on you Harold"

 **Seconds later a pipe came from the ground and attempted to suck Owen up. However the boy's girth couldn't fit through, so it was retracted and another pipe was sent to swallow him whole.**

 **"Owen!" Tyler screamed, worried for his large friend and began to climb the electric fence not heeding Alejandro's warnings.**

"Well Tyler always did say his skills were electrifying." Noah quipped in response to the jock's obliviousness admist the sympathetic groans of the others.

 **The remainder of the team saw the gate and simply walked through it.**

"Why does Area 51 have an electric fence you can just walk straight through?" Harold pondered outloud.

"Maybe for tourists! Or for the aliens to go in vacation!" Lindsay has her explanation for the gaping hole, getting several dumbstruck reactions from the others.

 **They met the jock on the other side, a smoking wreck.**

"Shouldn't they get someone to help him?" Eva asked.

"Have you met Chris?" Noah said sarcastically.

 **"Nicely done Tyler." Duncan mocked his klutzy and accident prone teammate.**

"Dick" Trent growled at the delinquent.

 **The camera shifted to the Amazons who stood in front of a clearing that is guarded. Heather wasn't interested in the slightest, and quipped. "Ooooh, some kind of security vegetable garden"**

Leshawna only scoffed "Just wait until you're inside sugar"

 **The camera the closed in to her face just in time catch her startled expression. "Cody get your clammy hands off my leg"**

 **"I'm not touching your leg. Talk to the Gila Monster!" Cody pointed out and the camera panned down to show a scaly lizard hooking itself to the girl's leg.**

The Peanut gallery, although surprised, erupted into snickers at the misfortune that has befallen the Queen Bee.

"Check it out guys. Mini-zilla is in love with Heather" Leshawna's comment was enough to make them all burst into laughter.

 **While the girls took a moment to express their shock, Cody decided to add fuel to the fire. "We might want to run considering those things are venomous!"**

"So true" Noah affirmed to everyone. "Which is why they are killed often even though they move slowly?"

"That's horrible!" Bridgette screamed in horror at such treatment.

"I know" Noah spoke once again. "Humans will always kill what they fear"

 **Taking his warning the group ran away while the Gila Monster gave chase, only to be blown away by a sudden explosion. "Since when do lizards fly?"**

"Uhh… after chasing you" Noah quipped just after DJ gasped once again at what happened to the animal.

 **"Everyone, freeze. We are on a minefield!" Gwen warned them as they stood like statues. Although everything seemed normal, that of Cody's caught their eyes.**

"Woah…" Geoff, stunned like the rest, was the first to speak up. "Is it just me dudes or is Cody like standing straight even with Sierra on his shoulders?" it was true. Even with the taller and heavier girl on him, Cody is just standing there motionlessly.

"Has beanpole been working out, I don't see any _improvements_ " Eva voiced her thoughts.

"I'm already starting to believe that something's wrong with short-stuff" Leshawna voiced her thoughts, obliviously not noticing the Drama Brothers beginning to sweat bullets as she and everyone else is nearing the truth.

 **Sierra, already angry at her decided where to put the blame "Way to lead, New Heather!"**

 **[Confessional]**

 **[Gwen: (standing with her hands above her mouth and a horrified expression) New Heather?!]**

"Completely warranted" Eva said.

"How so?" Sadie inquired out of curiosity.

"Queen Bitch liked to cause tension, something now on Gothy" Eva explained, remembering her manipulations back in TDI.

 **"Ugh, what are we going to do?" Gwen asked desperately for any ideas.**

 **"Maybe you should make out with the mine fields boyfriend?" Courtney retorted.**

"What she said" Noah added with an amused smirk as some mimicked him as everyone gave a brief laugh

 **"Ummm genius, mine fields aren't sentient. And even if it was I'm pretty sure that would piss it off." Cody made his argument to the CIT.**

"That as well" Noah quipped once more. Everyone just watched the heated argument proceed, oblivious to the terrified expressions of the Drama Brothers. It's only a matter of time before they all figure it out.

 **"I know! I was being witty string bean!"**

 **"Oh that's what it was. Well good news, you frickin' suck at it!"**

 **"Aren't you usually nicer than this, you know when you just stand there?"**

"To be fair he's won more challenges for the teams you have." Eva voiced her opinion, still holding disdain for the CIT back from Island. "But now that she said it, this type of behaviour is kind of odd for beanpole. I never seen him like this before" her observation did nothing but increase the terror felt by the three band members.

 **"You try being nice with a headache the size of Seth MacFarlane's ego."**

"That sounds pretty painful."

"I don't really get it. What's the joke?" Geoff asked.

"Have you seen Not All Dogs Go to Heaven?" Noah replied with another sarcastic remark, failing to notice to the increasingly anxious looks on the Drama Brothers.

 **"I should kick your butt right now!"**

 **"That's the good part of this situation Wrath; you can't without blowing yourself up!"**

Upon hearing Cody's apparent new nickname for Courtney, the Drama Brothers' look of anxiety turned into a look of horror.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Noah this time "What's up with up with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Did you know that ice in fast food restaurants has more germs than toilet water?" Harold intentionally said something gross to get Noah to leave. It worked.

"Wrath?" Beth said in abject perplexity. "That relates to anger right?"

"Yeah" Eva confirmed, it wasn't long for her eyes to widen as something clicked on her mind. "Hold on! Wrath… and Sloth!"

Every person gave her confused looks.

"What are you talking about iron woman?" Noah asked as he faced her.

"Beanpole just called Courtney Wrath right now right? Didn't he also call Heather a Sloth early in the episode?" Everyone nodded minus the Drama Brothers, who began to sweat bullets even more at how Eva is closing in to the truth. "We also come across of that twisted artwork in the storage room and saw that Sloth and Wrath are members of…"

Being the smartest in the room, it wasn't long before Noah knew where she is going "The seven deadly sins!"

The Drama Brothers felt their skin pale in horror.

"Given what we've seen" Bridgette hummed in deep thought. "I think each contestant embodies a sin based on their behaviour. Courtney is Wrath given her rage, Heather is Sloth for her… manipulative nature I think, Duncan is Pride for…"

Not wanting them to go any further, Justin returned their attention back to the screen.

"Guys, Courtney's gonna kill Cody!"

 **"What did you call me?!"**

 **Finally having enough of the bickering, Heather broke it up "We're wasting time! Someone do something!" She regretted her words when a familiar chime rang out.**

"Oh what the fuck! Seriously Chris, at a time like this!" The Peanut gallery was shocked, never expecting such language to come out of DJ's mouth.

 **"Anything but that!" Gwen said irritated.**

 **It was at this point Chris showed up with a jet pack "I'll give you a choice. What would you rather do: Sing a song or Tapdance in a minefield?"**

"The song would be the lesser evil" Noah proclaimed with everyone in agreement.

 **Taking the opportunity Courtney began to sing with Heather as backup.**

 **(After the song)**

 **After the song ended Cody had thought enough to find a way to trigger the mines and make them explode harmlessly so they could get a trail out "You found a way out! And you sacrificed your candy to do it."**

 **"Thank the dork while you run!" Heather said as the sprinted out of the minefield and towards their goal.**

 **The camera panned away from them to show a horned shadow slinking its way back to the plane while taking a different form.**

"Is…that…more…black magic?" Bridgette asked with a fearful tone.

"We can't just jump to conclusions like that. For all we know it could have been the shadow of a bird." Trent tired to hastily change the subject, only for Harold to correct him.

"Actually Trent, if you do your research no bird in Nevada flies that fast. And" Harold was interrupted by Justin sticking a napkin in his mouth, silencing him for the time being. The dweeb then silently reprimanded himself and his informative personality.

 **After a bit longer of running the Amazon's made it over to the final entrance of the Black Box Warehouse. After waiting for some more black ops soldiers to charge out, Heather blocked the door with her foot when the coast was clear, giving the team free passage to sneak in.**

 **"Wicked, we beat Team Chr-" Unfortunately, Gwen's joyful proclamation was cut when the screen went static.**

"What the hell!" Leshawna was the first to voice.

 **The camera returned** **back on the plane where a division of the black ops security team is quietly patrolling the inner workings of the right wing. So far they hadn't seen anything suspicious aside from the occasional shadow from a rat.**

"Wait we're back on the plane now?" Bridgette asked of the sudden and confusing change in scenes.

"Turn it off." Noah said with an out of character terrified expression. "There wasn't a transition this time. It doesn't make sense for the camera work to change in the middle of the episode."

"So what smart guy you think it magically got hijacked the camera probably just glitched out." Eva said to the bookworm.

"I hope you're right."

 **"Why are even still looking around this screaming metal death trap. Police reports say this guy's got an I.Q. of 195, I think he'd have escaped by now."**

"185? Wait is that high for an IQ?" Katie asked which got her several odd stares.

 **"He may have a high I.Q. but he's a legally diagnosed sociopath. Us being here does nothing more than add to his twisted game of cat and mouse." The commander told one of his men.**

"What's a sociopath?" Geoff asked, having very little knowledge on psychological terms. "Is it like a social person or something?"

Luckily Bridgette had the knowledge for that. "Not exactly Geoff. A sociopath is essentially someone with zero conscience or empathy. As such they construct their own, more skewed morality if any. High functioning ones can go on to become successful businessmen, but low functioning ones become atavistic criminals like, well Cedric."

 **"Actually I'm more of a psychopath than a sociopath." A familiar voice said under the cover of darkness.**

The Peanut gallery all felt themselves tense up upon hearing the familiar voice, with some looking a bit confused despite their fear.

 **"He's in the wing! Start firing!" In response to the order from their superior the soldiers around the wing.**

"Well Slasher Flick's dead now. If even one of those bullets hits him, then he'll be open season for the Black Ops." Eva said with the slightest bit of relief in her voice.

"No, he's going to survive. Those bullets won't do anything." Trent said ominously before noticing they were all staring at him curiously. To not make himself seem too suspicious he came up with another explanation. "We already know Cedric can perform black magic. He probably has something he can protect himself with."

 **Cedric then droned in mock hurt voice "How rude! You hardly meet a guy and you start trying to the kill them."**

"This coming from the guy who killed 89 people of the street." Noah tried to hide his fear with more sarcastic remarks.

" **Perhaps I should return the favour."**

"Oh no! He's going to kill them!"Bridgette shouted in horror, already knowing where is this going.

 **"*ahem*Jack-be-nim-ble. Jack-be-quick." The insane man said slowly, snapping to the beat of his words. He paused for a few moments before his final snap "Kill."**

 **The very second after he snapped his fingers a pair of decayed and bony hands reached down from the ceiling and grabbed the commander, who was still firing his gun wildly as he was pulled into rafters.**

"Oh crap he's gonna die!" Geoff began to panic before Leshawna tried to calm him down as most of them begin to tremble in fear.

"Calm down, these guys have years of experience. They could easily take this guy down."

 **After a few seconds of cold silence, a deafening scream came from above and a warm liquid rained down, along with a few solid chunks.**

"I stand corrected." Leshawna said in meek shock, while some others in the Peanut gallery began to scream. Geoff couldn't hold his stomach now, and threw up into his hat while Trent managed to keep the contents of his stomach inside. Bridgette began to hyperventilate and it was only moments before she fainted on the sofa.

 **By this point those in the wing broke out into a panic and started firing where they had heard the snapping, though once again appeared to have missed "You know if you want to kill me you'll have to try a bit harder than that. Like this for example."**

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" DJ began to panic, so as not to see anymore live murders.

Being just as sickened as the others, Noah immediately followed the request, only for the remote to not work. "You have to pick now to run out of battery?"

 **A thump came from the bottom of the wing before it broke out in blood and deafening screams from the inky blackness. The paranoia of the slaughter eventually became too much for one soldier when the screams of his comrades came to a halt and he felt something breathing down his neck.**

The members of the Peanut gallery immediately began to panic as agonizing screams began to fill the speakers of the television, but none more than the Drama Brothers who actually knew most of the truth behind what was happening.

Eventually the terror became too much to handle as Lindsay screamed "Please turn it off!" Unfortunately, her request can't be complied as the remote has ran out of battery.

 **"It appears that this portion of the game is about to come to a close. Now let's end this shall we?" The soldier had already bolted for the entrance of the plane's main body by the time he had finished.**

"How can Cedric move that fast? Even for me that's just…not human." Eva said in shock upon how'd got so close to the soldier in so little time.

"Whatever the case, he was damn smart to run." Leshawna said being one of the few not frozen by Cedric's rampage.

 **The moment before he could escape from the wing though, he felt an incredible pain around his torso, before the entire lower part of his body went numb. He turned his head to see that Cedric was standing above him, licking the blood off his cane after bisecting him.**

"H-he just sliced through that guy like was a piece of sushi!" Geoff briefly managed to recover from the shock upon seeing more of Cedric's shocking methods. The sight of such brutality became too much for DJ as he joined Bridgette in the loss of consciousness while Noah and Eva along with most of the Peanut gallery felt their skin pale.

"Is it one of those weird fighting techniques from an ancient culture you're always rambling on about Harold?" Leshawna asked her nerdy boyfriend.

Despite knowing exactly how Cedric did this, Harold gave a reasonable excuse "Not even I know how he does this kind of thing. It might be more black magic or voodoo!"

 **"Now don't tell me that you're leaving already? I need you for the next part of the game." Cedric said as he pulled a small wooden talisman out of his pocket.**

"I don't know what sick game you're playing, but keep our friend's out of it you lunatic." Trent muttered with more uncharacteristic anger towards the witch doctor, low enough to be inaudible to anyone save for his bandmates.

 **He pressed it onto the back of his hand, causing it to disassemble and reassemble into a gauntlet with three glowing red symbols on the palm.**

Noah screamed for the second time that day. "It's the veve of Baron Samedi again! What's he going do with that thing?"

 **He lifted the man up by the collar of his armour, and with a grin filled with childlike glee, flexed the gauntlet causing red lightning to spew from it "Now let's see what we can make from that ugly mug of yours."**

The screen immediately went to more white noise as if the producers finally managed to cut the footage, but far too late. The program then went to commercial, while the Peanut gallery was completely frozen by what they'd just seen.

"H-he just dismantled the Black Ops of one the strongest nations in the world as easy as microwaving instant rice!" Justin said in more horrified shock.

"There really is no hope" Everyone's attention fell to Trent over his ominous statement. "Now that he has the plane to control, he can tear the world apart at the seams."

 **AN: Well that wraps up things folks, be sure to leave a review and please do the same to Skillet's Voodoo's Disciple.**


End file.
